1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with advertising placard units especially designed for use in conventional toilet tanks so as to provide a means of displaying advertising information about plumbing services. More particularly, the invention is preferably concerned with such placard units, and the combination thereof with an upstanding overflow tube forming a part of a toilet tank valve, wherein the placard unit includes an advertising information-bearing placard together with connection structure for securely coupling the unit to the overflow tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional household flush toilets are equipped with an upright, lidded water tank having therein a selectively operable flush valve assembly. The valve assembly may be of various designs, but includes a valve as well as an upstanding overflow tube which prevents flooding in the event that the valve does not close.
These flush toilets invariably require service from time to time in order to maintain them in working order. To give one example, the valve may become warn and continuously leak water. The first reaction of a homeowner to such a problem is to lift the toilet tank lid to examine the valve and attempt adjustments. Often however, an unskilled homeowner may be ill-equipped to deal with the problem and may conclude that the services of a professional plumber are needed. Because plumbing services of this nature are only infrequently needed, the homeowner must refer to a telephone or other service directory in order to obtain the telephone number and other pertinent information of a plumbing service company. Heretofore, there has been no way to display advertising or other information about plumbing services within the toilet tank itself, so as to facilitate a homeowner's contact with a plumbing service company.